witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Dudu
|Parents = Begonia Biberveldt |Relative = Dainty Biberveldt |Voice = Ewan Bailey |Appears_books = |Appears_games = }} Tellico Lunngrevink Letorte, alias Penstock, but to his friends, Dudu, is a doppler who first appears in the short story "Eternal Flame" in . In "Eternal Flame", Dudu ultimately faces Geralt by taking on the witcher's own shape. This gives Geralt a very good idea of what fighting himself would be like and it is not at all certain at the outset if the "true witcher" will prevail. It all comes down to a question of conscience. Dudu appears in final installment of the game trilogy and is sought after by Geralt during his hunt for Cirilla. With a trick and a little help of his friend Priscilla, it's possible to find Dudu during a theatre play in Novigrad. Journal entry : Geralt and I had known the doppler Dudu for years - from before the moment we had actually met him, in fact. : You see, we first unwittingly talked to him when he was in Novigrad impersonating another friend of mine, a halfling merchant named Dainty Biberveldt. Dudu had assumed Dainty's form to use the merchant's network of contacts for some business endeavors of his own. : Dainty was infuriated at first at his inability to locate the impostor who had inserted himself into his dealings, but when Dudu's investments began generating sizable returns, the halfling changed his tune. He took the doppler on as a partner, introducing him to everyone as his cousin, Dudu Biberveldt. : Geralt learned that Dudu had crossed Whoreson Junior, one of Novigrad's most ruthless crime bosses. That Dudu extracted himself from this predicament while only losing one eye should be considered a fortunate turn. : Ciri, Dudu and I had all embroiled ourselves in quite the fiasco, but unlike me, the doppler was not caught by the temple guard. : Dudu was a theater aficionado and frequent attendee of Irena's mummers' performances. Apparently he had even stepped in to replace indisposed mummers on several occasions - and, given his special abilities, proved himself a uniquely convincing understudy. : Finally, after a great deal of trouble and thanks to a clever ruse, Geralt was reunited with his old friend - and a certain imprisoned poet's only hope. : If Geralt chose to kill Whoreson Junior: :: To end Dudu's story, let me just say that, as usual, he found a way to land on his feet. Dudu disguised himself as his one-time adversary, Whoreson Junior, and took over his business, announcing it was going clean and investing all of its ill-gotten wealth in a legal (and very profitable) overseas trading company. :: In a way, you could say he was living the "Novigrad dream." Associated quests * Ciri's Story: Visiting Junior * Count Reuven's Treasure * A Poet Under Pressure * The Play's the Thing * Payback (dependent) Notes * If you decide to kill Whoreson Junior, Dudu will later disguise himself as him and run a legitimate business. Gallery Denis_Gordeev_Dudu.jpeg External links * ar:دودو cs:Dudu de:Dudu it:Dudu pl:Dudu pt-br:Dudu Biberveldt ru:Дуду uk:Дуду Category:Creatures Category:Sword of Destiny characters Category:Something Ends, Something Begins characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters